Twisted Twilight
by Fender17
Summary: As the title says it's a Twisted Twilight. Imagine twilight with not only vampires and werewolves, but also witches. Twin sisters Rayna and Serenity Swan are the result of a vampire and a witch/human mating, and the Volturi aren't too happy about that. Follow them on their adventure of finding love, family, and friends, all while trying to take down the Volturi!
1. Welcome to Forks

**Twisted Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks**

**(Rayna POV)**

"**You know we can't run from the Volturi forever." I told my mother (Katrina Salem) and my twin sister (Serenity Swan). Serenity and I have a different last name from our mother because we have our father's last name. Our father is Charlie swan, but he doesn't know of our existence. And it's safer for him that way. If the Volturi knew that he was our father then there would be hell to pay for him as well. The Volturi want to eliminate us because we're a threat to them, because we're more powerful. The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world, and there after Serenity and I because we're a hybrid mix. We're part Vampire, part Witch, and part Human. In a few days Serenity and I will turn sixteen and our witch powers will finally be matured to their full capacity. Making us even stronger than we are now, causing us to be an even bigger threat to the Volturi.**

"**Your right Rayna we can't run from them forever, that's why we're moving to Forks, Washington. If we're going fight the Volturi, we're going to need your fathers help." **

"**Are you out of your mind, mom! We can't put him in danger like that!" Serenity spoke up in a fit of rage.**

"**Mom, Ren is right we can't put him in danger like that. The Volturi will slaughter him and anyone that tries to help us. This is mine and Ren's fight, and in a few days we'll be more powerful than any other Witch or Vampire combined. We'll handle the Volturi on our own." I won't put anyone else's lives in danger, especially not our father who doesn't even know we exist. **

"**We're not going to risk anyone else's lives if we don't have to. Besides, you always said it was better that he not know of our existence." Serenity reminded our mother of what she had always told us growing up.**

"**Look, believe me bringing your father into this is the last thing I want. But his power is stronger than all other witches. His family is the first witches ever created. That's why with you being hybrids your magic is more powerful than that of any other witch, because your bloodline is the first. If we're going to go up against the Volturi we're going to need your father's power. And besides your father I have an old friend that I know will help us." She explained to us.**

**Forks was dull, rainy, and very green. It consisted of mostly nothing but forest. It's a very small town, the best kind of town for supernatural beings to hide. No wonder our father chose to live here.**

_Rain, are we sure this is a good idea?_** Serenity asked me with her mind. Both Serenity and I can read minds and communicate with other's through our minds. That's only one of our powers, we also have the ability to control the elements, along with many other things.**

_Honestly, Ren, I'm not sure. But mom seems to think so, so we have to give it a shot right. Besides we'll be sixteen tomorrow so we'll have our full powers and we can protect everyone to the best of our ability's.___**I answered her. And that was the end of our conversation, for we had arrived at our destination.**

**We pulled into the driveway of and white two-story Victorian style home, with a wraparound porch, and balcony.. It was located on the edge of town not another house around for miles, and all you had a view of was the forest surrounding the property. The house was actually quite beautiful. There were vines growing up all around the house wrapping around each other like intricate lovers locked in a dance for all eternity. I mean yeah it needs a little work, but none the less it's still a beautiful home.**

"**Secluded, just the way I like it." Serenity said with a devious smile as she got out of Moms cherry red 2012 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid Sport Utility SUV, Unfortunately for Serenity and I, we had to have our babies sent over beforehand so Serenity couldn't drive her electric blue 2012 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Coupe, and I couldn't drive my sleek black 2012 Aston Martin DBS Volante Carbon Convertible. **

"**You only like it secluded so you can practice your magic without getting caught by the Humans." I snorted at her. Of course she was right though the more secluded the better, that way the Humans don't find out that our mother is anything less than.**

"**Girls, girls! That's enough banter. We have lots of boxes to unpack so the house can be lived in." our mother said stepping in between us. "Welcome to Forks ladies!" she smiled at us as we made our way inside our new home.**


	2. Seeing an old Friend

**Chapter 2: Seeing an old Friend**

**(Katrina's POV)**

**After getting the new house up to par the first thing on my to-do list was to talk to my old friend Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle and I had served on the Volturi's guard together. At one point in time we had a brief fling that was before we went our separate ways, him going off to marry his soulmate Esme and me staying behind to work for the Volturi. I haven't seen Carlisle in almost two hundred years, last I heard he had a family and he was a surgeon. I wonder what his reaction will be to seeing me again after all this time.**

_Mom? Where are you going? _**Rayna asked me through her mind, sensing that I was about to leave.**

_I'm going to see an old friend of mine, he lives here in Forks as well. _**I thought, knowing Serenity would hear me as well.**

_Do you need us to come with you? _**This time it was Serenity's voice in my head.**

_No you girls need to stay here for now, I'll most likely be bringing my friend here. So until I get back I want the two of you to stay here and unpack the rest of our stuff. _**Serenity and Rayna just nodded their heads at me letting me know they heard and understood me.**

**Seeing as Carlisle was a doctor I figured I better start at Forks general hospital. Seemed like the best starting option to me considering I don't know where exactly he lives and I didn't want to put my tracker skills to use. I haven't been a tracker in almost a hundred years. As soon as I made it to the hospital I immediately caught a whiff of Carlisle's scent, yep he was definitely here.**

"**May I help you ma'am?" The lady questioned me as I entered the building, her nametag read 'Gloria'.**

"**Uh…yes, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen if he has the time." I smiled sweetly at her, though she was giving me a 'bitch' stare. Women have always been throwing themselves at poor Carlisle. Some women were sometimes openly brazen with him and coping a feel against his will. At least that's how it used to be and it seems it still is. It's not his fault he was a sexy man.**

"**And who should I tell him is here?" she questioned in an icy tone.**

"**Tell him his old friend Kat is here to see him if he has a minute to spare." I told Gloria, grinning at her with a devilish gleam in my eyes. To add insult to injury I gave her a little wink. **

"**Will do ma'am." She said as she paged Carlisle. "I'm sorry to bother you sir. But there is a lady here at the front desk…says her name is Kat…yes sir, right away sir."**

"**Dr. Cullen will see you, his office is right down this hall third door on the left." She told me as she pointed down the hallway behind me.**

**Following her instructions I found his office quite easily. I knocked twice before entering. And there he stood in all his glory, the one and only Carlisle Cullen, he looked just as I had remembered him. Tall, pale, and handsome as all hell. He as short cropped caramel blonde hair and topaz eyes. He only has topaz eyes because he, like me, is a vegetarian Vampire. Vegetarian Vampires only drink the blood of animals, whilst other vampires, like the Volturi, feed on humans so they have blood red eyes.**

"**Long time no see, old friend." I greeted him with a smile. However he, on the other hand, was not smiling. I guess he's not too happy to see me. But regardless I need his help to protect my children.**

"**What are you doing here Katrina?" his voice was musical as always but his tone was harsh.**

"**I need your help Carlisle, if you'll allow me I'll show you." I told him cutting to the chase.**

"**Alright get on with it then." He said stepping closer to me so I could touch his face and show him all of my memories. "Impossible…" he said in a breathy sigh once I had finished.**

"**You know as well as I do that if Aro finds us, and you know he will eventually, there will be hell to pay. I need you help protecting Serenity and Rayna, there all I have Carlisle, and you owe me! If it weren't for me you'd be dead. You have a debt to pay and I'm here to collect." I will do everything in my power to protect my babies.**

"**How is it even possible for you to have given birth to them?" Carlisle questioned me, a look of pure amusement on his face. Of course Carlisle always did have a knack for wanting to know more about the unknown.**

"**Honestly, I haven't a clue I had only had sex with Charlie once, but I guess that's all it took. I carried them for nine months just like human babies, except their not fully human. I never told Charlie, and I had always thought it was best if he never knew, but now I have no choice. I have to protect them with my life; the Volturi can never get their hands on my daughters! Wouldn't you do everything in your power to protect your children Carlisle?"**

"**I'd gladly give up my life for my family." He answered.**

"**Then you understand where I'm coming from. All I'm asking is that you meet them then decide for yourself whether or not you want to help us." And with that I walked out of the hospital, fairly confident that Carlisle would help us.**

**(Serenity POV)**

"**Rain, what are we going to do? What if we take on the Volturi and me loose?" I asked my twin, spilling my doubts and fears to her.**

"**We'll be fine Ren. I promise, I will do everything in my power to protect you and everyone else from those vile scum-bags!" Rayna said with venom in her voice. When Rayna made a promise that promise was never broken, and neither were mine.**

"**I promise as well, Rain, I will protect you and everyone else with everything that I have!"**

"**I hope mom wasn't wrong about involving Charlie in all this." **

"**Yeah me either. . . But I really do want to meet him, he is our father you know." **

"**Yeah me too, but only when the time is right." Rayna said plopping down on the couch next to me. "Come on lets go exploring, let's check out the town, I'm dying to be behind the wheel of my baby again!" she added with excitement in her voice, officially changing the subject. I couldn't help but to laugh at her, sometimes she reminded me of the energizer bunny.**

"**But mom said to stay here." I reminded her.**

"**Come on Ren!" she whined, "Live a little will ya!"**

"**Alright, alright, fine. But if we get in trouble your taking the blame." I told her being completely serious.**

"**That's fair…now let's blow this popsicle stand!" she replied with a giggle.**


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise **

**(Serenity POV)**

"**This is a really bad idea Rain." I told Rayna as we approached a small diner that was in the center of the town. The town of forks was actually relatively small, it only looks bigger than it actually is because of all the forest.**

"**Chillax, Ren, we're going to be living here for a while so we might as well get to know the town folk." **

"**Yeah but mom said to stay at home." I retorted. I didn't much like defying our mother.**

"**Seriously Ren, we've been over this you need to live a little! Do you have no sense of adventure?!" Rayna questioned me in her annoyed voice. Rayna tended to easily get annoyed, especially when you don't do something she wants. This unfortunately for me was almost all the time.**

"**Whatever, your still taking the blame if mom gets mad at us." I said with a huff as we entered the diner.**

**The diner was actually packed with people that all turned to stare at us as we entered and took a seat at an empty booth near the back. There was one person in particular that caught my attention. Charlie Swan. Our father. He has short cropped slightly messy mocha brown hair with honey brown eyes. He's wearing a dark navy blue police uniform and black penny loafers. The only reason I recognized him was because of the pictures our mother had showed to us when we were younger, and we had asked why we didn't have a father like most of the other little kids.**

Rain, he's here… what should we do? **I questioned her through my mind so the other patrons of the diner wouldn't over hear our conversation.**

_I noticed him too as soon as we walked in. I don't know what to do Ren, but we can't just walk right back out now that would be ridiculous. _**She answered me.**

"**What can I get for you two young ladies?" a waitress with a nametag that read 'Eva' asked us as she handed us a couple of menus.**

"**Um…I'll have the garden burger with a side of fries and a cherry coke." I told her placing my order.**

"**And I'll have the same." Rayna added handing her back our menus back.**

"**Your order will be right out." Eva said with a friendly smile.**

**The whole time Rayna and I sat in the booth eating our food everyone just kept staring at us. It was actually starting to kind of piss me off. Charlie on the other hand had left like ten minutes after we sat down, which I'm happy about because I'm not ready for the big reveal just yet. I'm sure Mom is going to be visiting him sometime today anyway, and I want her to talk to him first to explain things, I mean sixteen years ago she did kind of just up and leave him without even saying goodbye. **

_I swear to god, Ren, if these hick town mother fuckers don't quit staring at us I'm gonna blow a gasket and most likely accidently catch this place on fire! _**Rayna hissed at me through her mind. Letting me know she was severely pissed off. But truth be told I wasn't far behind her. It's like these small towners never seen a pair of twins before.**

_Yeah me too…so let's go before we blow our cover and freak people out. _**I suggested placing money on the table to cover our tab and a generous tip for our waitress.**

**Without another word Rayna and I just silently left.**

**(Rayna POV)**

**I feel like I'm on display at the zoo with the way everyone was staring at us. Way to make me feel welcomed here, I guess they don't get many new comers around here very often. Oh well, they'll just have to get used to it, cause we're not going anywhere anytime soon.**

"**This town is pretty dang boring, I think we've seen everything there is to see here…we should probably get back to the house before mom does." I told serenity as I headed back towards the house. If mom gets there before we do she's not gonna be too happy, cause she told us to stay there and unpack the rest of our stuff. At least we got the unpacking done before we left the house.**

"**Yeah your probably right." Serenity agreed.**

**The ride back to the house was quiet. Luckily for us we beat mom back to the house.**

"**Girls!?" Katrina called to Serenity and I as she walked into the house. She had been gone for about eight hours now taking care of her business.**

"**Yeah Mom?" I questioned her.**

"**Sorry it took me so long, but I finally think it's time for you girls to meet your father." She told us. I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this yet or not.**

**(Charlie POV)**

**I'm not as dumb as some people in this town may think. Forks isn't just a place where humans live. I know this because me and my daughter Bella aren't entirely human, nope we're Witches. And I also happen to know that the Cullen's are Vampires and the Blacks down in La Push are Werewolves. Of course with me being Chief of Police, I have to do my research on the people living in my town.**

"**Bella you home?" I called out for Bella as I walked in the front door of our small white two-story, two bedroom house. I was officially off duty for the night.**

"**Yeah Dad! In the Kitchen. " she replied. Walking into the kitchen I found her making what looked like spaghetti and meatballs. Mmmm, smells delicious.**

"**Smells good kiddo, I'm starving." I told her as I took a seat at the table.**

"**It'll be done in a minute. You want me to get you a beer out of the fridge?"**

"**Nah, that's ok Bells, I got it." I told her, getting back up and grabbing a ice cold captain Morgan out of the fridge. Popping the top I took a nice long swig to quench my thirst.**

**Just as I was about to sit back down at the table a knock sounded at the front door. I wonder who that could be. With I sigh I set I drink down on the table and went to open the door, only to get the biggest surprise of my life. Standing in front of me was none other than Katrina Salem, the woman who walked out on me sixteen years ago without so much as a goodbye or a kiss my ass mother fucker I never truly loved you like I said I did, and two young girls who looked to be twins, the same girls that had walked into the diner earlier today.**


	4. Introductions

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

**(Charlie POV)**

"**What the hell are you doing here Kat?!" I spat a little harshly, but hey she's the one that left me without a word, I had planned on marrying this woman, even after I said never again after Bella's mother (Renee) had left me. The only reason I married Renee was because she had gotten pregnant with Bella and I had wanted to do the right thing, but then Renee divorced me when Bella was a baby because she hated Forks, so she took Bella and left. A year after that I met in fell in love with Katrina Salem, we were together for a year, I was truly in love with Katrina and she just up and left me. Katrina was still as beautiful as the day I met her, with her shoulder length slightly wavy jet black hair with side swept bangs and her warm topaz eyes. She's wearing a red crisscross sundress and a pair of black ritta t-strap sandal (with a four inch heel). The only reason I know anything about the crap she is wearing is because of Alice Cullen, Bella's best friend. That girl can talk your ear off about fashion.**

"**If you'll allow me I'll show you, I've come back because I need your help Charlie, we need your help." She said motioning to the two girls next to her.**

"**Come on in." I told her and the two girls, knowing that there would be prying eyes if we continued to stand with the front door open, as I moved aside to let them in.**

**Once they were in I brought them into the living room so that we could talk. For her to show up know after sixteen years then she must really need my help. Katrina walked closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek using her power to show me her memories. She showed me the reason she left, she showed me her pregnancy, and the life of our daughters as they grew up into the young women standing before me. She also showed me the Volturi hunting them down, them moving from town to town on the run.**

"**You left because you were pregnant? You could have told me Kat, I would have been there for you!" I was angry that she had kept this from me. Two daughters that I never even knew existed. How could she keep that from me?!**

"**I didn't want the Volturi to be after you as well, but things are different now. We're going to face the Volturi, we're tired of running and I need your help now to protect our children." She looked so broken when she spoke, but her voice held nothing but the utmost confidence. God I still love this woman, but I need to be sure she won't run away from me again. But one thing is for sure know that I know I won't let her run off with my daughters ever again, I'll fight to keep them no matter what!**

"**Of course I'll help…the Volturi will be begging for their lives when I'm finished with them!" I spat with a venomous rage. I may not have been there for them growing up but I'm here for them know and no one, especially not the Lecherous Volturi, will take my babies away from me!**

"**You don't know how much that means to us Charlie; I knew we could count on you." Katrina said with a small smile. **

"**Let's get one thing straight, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for them!" I said motioning to the twins. I hated speaking to her like that, but I was just so angry at her for the moment. I may still love her, but I can't forgive her for depriving me of my children.**

"**I completely understand…I know you're mad at me, but whatever the consolation I really do still love you, I always have and I always will. You know that just as well as I do that my kind only ever falls in love once." I know what she was saying was true, but I just couldn't find it in me to believe her at the moment, maybe in time we can pick up where we left off.**

"**Dad! Dinner is done!" Bella hollered, coming out of the kitchen. Only to stop dead in her tracks. "Umm…I didn't know we had company. I made plenty of spaghetti if you guys are hungry." Bella said turning her attention toward Katrina and the twins.**

"**Thank you that's very kind of you we'd love to join you for dinner." Katrina accepted her offer graciously, even though I knew full well that she doesn't eat human food.**

**(Rayna POV)**

"**You never told us we had an older sister." I said, looking pointedly at Katrina.**

"**Wait…sister? What are you talking about?" The girl (from what I gathered from Charlie's thought's her name is Isabella) asked looking between Katrina and Charlie confused. Don't worry you're not the only one confused.**

"**Mom just show her so we don't have to explain this whole mess." I suggested. Without another word Katrina put her hand on Isabella's face and showed her, her memories. Isabella just stood there with a look of bewilderment on her face.**

"**So you two are my younger sisters?" Isabella questioned, turning toward Serenity and I.**

"**Looks like it…I'm Rayna by the way." I told her with a smile, introducing myself. I have mid back stick straight layered hot pink hair with emo cut bangs and mocha brown undertones and tips and silver gray eyes. I'm wearing a black sequin lace camisole, a pair of white low rise ultra skinny shredded denim jeans, and a pair of black knee-high fringe wedge boots (with a five inch heel). "And this is my twin sister Serenity." I added introducing Serenity as well. Serenity has mid back stick straight jet black hair with emo cut bangs and royal blue undertones and tips and silver gray eyes (identical to my own). She's wearing a white scoop-neck three-quarter sleeve tee, a pair of electric blue low rise denim skinny jeans, and a pair of white knee-high lace-up converse with electric blue laces.**

"**I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella, I'm only Isabella when I'm in trouble." She told us as she shook each of our hands. Bella has shoulder length slightly wavy mocha brown hair with side swept bangs and honey brown eyes. She's wearing a lavender purple long sleeve snap Henley tee, a pair of faded gray sweat pants, and a pair of lavender purple high-top converse.**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations**

**(Edward POV)**

_This can't be possible. _**I heard Carlisle's thoughts before I seen him walk through the front door. He had just got done with his shift at the hospital.**

"**What can't be possible Carlisle?" I questioned him as he passed me.**

_Gather everyone in the living room and tell everyone together. _**He thought to me.**

**Making a quick run through the house I soon had everyone gathered and waiting in the living room for Carlisle to explain to us what had happened to him today.**

"**Alright Carlisle, out with it already!" Rosalie said in a huff. She never liked to be kept waiting for anything.**

"**Alright, well as you all know I used to work with the Volturi a long time ago…" he drawed out his sentence waiting for a response from us. We all just shook our heads in comfirmation. "Well, I used to work with this woman named Katrina Salem and for a time before I met Esme, she and I had, had a brief fling. She was one of my best friends, but I haven't seen her in about two hundred years…" he paused again giving us time to process; well those of us who needed the time to process anyways.**

"**Why are you telling us this?" Jasper questioned him curiously.**

"**Because she decided to move into town." Was Carlisle's reply. As soon as the words left his mouth the panic began.**

"**Why the hell didn't I see this coming!?" Alice screamed outraged. Alice always knew when other vampire's decided to move into town. She kept a close eye on her vision for any signs of trouble, and other Vampires is definitely trouble.**

"**Just let me finish please, there's a lot more to this that I haven't explained yet." Carlisle scolded her. "As I was saying she decided to move here with her two twin daughters Rayna and Serenity Swan-"**

**Before he could finish I cut him off. "Wait a second, did you just say Swan…as in Isabella and Charlie Swan?" I asked confused.**

"**Yes as in Charlie Swan, Charlie and Katrina are mates…but Katrina left sixteen years ago as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She never told Charlie she was pregnant either."**

"**How is it even possible for a Human to get a Vampire pregnant?" Rosalie was now amazed at this little revelation. For she had always wanted a little baby of her own.**

"**Will you children just let me finish?!" Carlisle was now getting frustrated with us, I didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to figure that one out you could tell just by the tone of his voice.**

"**Sorry Carlisle." We apologized. **

"**Anyways to cut to the chase, Katrina payed me a visit at the hospital this morning…Katrina has the ability to share her memories with you with one touch…through her memories she revealed to me that Charlie is a witch, and that her twin daughters are part vampire, part witch, and part human. Tomorrow is there sixteenth birthday and the will gain there immortality and their full witch powers. Rayna and Serenity will be more powerful than any vampire or witch combined. The bad part about this is that sooner or later the Volturi will want to get their hands on the girls and if that happens Forks will most likely turn into a battle field." Carlisle concluded, finally finishing telling us the whole story.**

"**If that's the case then we either need to eliminate the threat, or get the hell out of dodge!" Rosalie hissed.**

"**We're not going to kill two innocent girls." Esme said in a stern motherly voice. Esme was always the most gentlest of us all. She was our mother for intents and purposes and I loved her with all my frozen heart.**

"**Then what do you suggest we do?" Jasper questioned her.**

"**We meet them and then decide if we want to help them fight the Volturi or not, regardless I owe Katrina my life, if not for her then I would not be here. When I decided to leave the Volturi, to venture off on my own, the Volturi didn't like my decision and decided execute me, she fought tooth and nail to save me killing several of the Volturi guard in the process." Carlisle told us. What, is today just a day for him to spill all his secrets to us or something. Not that I was saying Carlisle kept stuff from us, it's just a lot for me to take in at one time. But I guess I can understand why he would want to help this Katrina person. And I can also see why she wants to protect her daughters from the Volturi (I'd protect my family with everything that I have as well); they're a bunch of ruthless bastards, and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. They think that they are the ultimate Vampires and everyone else is the scum of the earth, and they especially hate those of us who stray from drinking the blood of humans. We don't feed on humans because we believe that we can co-exist with them peacefully, while the Volturi think that they are just cattle to fill their thirst.**

**(Serenity POV)**

**Dinner with Charlie and Bella went pretty smoothly. Charlie and Katrina may not be on the best of terms but I have a feeling that that just might change in the near future. Bella is actually fun to hang out with, I still can't believe Katrina never mentioned her to us, but it was for the best I guess. Charlie and Bella decided that they wanted to through Rayna and I a birthday party here tomorrow, Bella said she was doing it and she didn't want no if's, an's, or buts about it. That only caused Rayna and me to burst out laughing.**

_Hey, Ren, wanna show Bella a little bit of what we can do? _**Rayna asked me with her mind, giving me a devious smirk.**

_Sure, why not. _**I answered her.**

_Hey, Bella…I really like your shoes._** I told Bella with my mind causing her to jump a little and look at me quizzically; I just gave her a little wink letting her know that she wasn't going crazy.**

_I like your shoes as well. _**She replied, smiling at me.**

"**How do you do that?" this time she asked me out loud.**

"**It's one of our Vampire powers." I answered honestly.**

"**That's not all we can do." Rayna told her smirking again, as she lifted her left hand, palm out, and twirling her right pointer finger over her palm and creating a little mini tornado in her hand. "We can also control the elements. And we can fly, if you'd like we can show you one of these days."**

"**That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard...will you really take me flying sometime? Bella was all bright eyed and bushy tailed as we told her about our abilities. I don't really know why, she could control the elements as well its apart of being a Witch. But the flying that was just Rayna and I. **

"**Of course we will anytime you want." I told her honestly.**

**Looking around the room I noticed that Katrina and Charlie were no longer in the room with us. "Where'd Mom and Dad run off to?" I asked no one in general.**


	6. I'm a Monster!

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight, I just get the pleasure of playing with it; it belongs to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer! I do however own Rayna, Serenity, Katrina, and Kalista; and the plot of this story**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it! Please read and review! Love you all!**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm a Monster!**

**(Rayna POV)**

"**Happy Birthday!" I heard my mom squeal, as she came into my room to wake me up.**

"**Ugh! Mom, just give me five more minutes please!" I whined in a sleepy voice, grabbing my pink and black comforter and pulling it over my head. I was not a morning person and she knew it too. If I don't wake up on my own I'm a very cranky person. When someone else wakes me up I tend to turn into a raging bitch sometimes.**

**Without warning my blanket was yanked off of me and Serenity was standing there with a devilish smirk on her face. "If I have to be up this early then so do you?"**

"**Ren! God damnit why the hell you do that for?!" I hissed at her, calling her a cunt bag under my breath.**

"**I heard that! Now get the stick out of your ass and get the fuck up!" she spat back at me. Yeah Serenity wasn't a morning person either.**

"**Fine! GOD! Just get the fuck out of my room already!" I snapped.**

"**If you two girls don't quit using that kind of language then I'm going to whip your fucking asses!" Katrina yelled at the two of us. As soon as the words left her mouth both Serenity and I burst out laughing. Yep that was just like our mom to tell us to stop using curse words by using the same damn curse word. Where does she think we get the cussing from anyways? **

"**Just get dressed and come to the table I have your birthday breakfast ready. Chocolate-chip pancakes, blueberry waffles, honey sausage, sunny-side-up eggs, and bacon." She told us with a smile as she stepped out of my room and went back downstairs, Serenity following after her.**

**Getting up with a grumble I go over to my closet (stripping my pajamas off in the process) and grab out some clothes for the day. I pulled on a pair of hot pink lacey cheeky panties and a matching strapless push-up bra. I then slid on a white mesh pleated corset top, a pair of black cut-off cheeky jean shorts, and a pair of white fringe wedge booties (with a five inch heel). After I was dressed I quickly made my way downstairs to the kitchen, I could smell the delicious food as soon as I hit the bottom step of the stairs. And all of a sudden I was starving, at vampire speed I was in the kitchen scarffing down my breakfast. After I had scarfed down my breakfast I was still hungry but not for human food, not it was a hunger for something else entirely. Getting up I walked straight to the fridge and grabbed out one of the many bottles of animal blood that Katrina kept in the fridge, it was like the blood was calling to me, saying "drink me! Drink me!" And that's what I did, by the time I was finished I had downed six bottles.**

"**Rayna! Slow down! Control yourself!" I heard Katrina saying to me in the background, but I just pushed her to the back of my mind. The blood was just so sweet, and it quenched the hunger that had suddenly come over me.**

**After downing three more bottles I was finally finished, the hunger was officially gone.**

"**What in the world came over the two of you?" Katrina questioned me.**

"**What do you mean the two of us?" what had Serenity done?**

"**Just before you came down for your breakfast Serenity had did the very same thing you did…she then took off into the forest." She explained to me.**

"**Honestly I don't know what came over me ma, one minute I was all fine and then the next I had this uncontrollable hunger, and the blood in the fridge was calling to me. I just felt compelled to drink it, and it was soo sweet that I didn't want to stop." I told her the honest god's truth. I really don't know what came over me.**

**My attention was averted from Katrina when I heard a clap of thunder, but looking outside it was a perfectly blue sky, and I knew right then and there that it was Serenity. Something was wrong and I needed to find her before she lost control. Sniffing the air I caught a whiff of her scent (she always smelled of strawberries) and followed it to her. I found her about a mile away from the house near the river; she was kneeling in front of a dead white bunny. It looked like its neck had been snapped and had a patch of fresh blood matted to its fur; therefore it had only just recently died. I looked at Serenity who was sobbing; she had the rabbit's blood dripping down her chin.**

**Kneeling down beside her I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me, trying to console her. Serenity had always loved animals and hated when someone abused one. She always hated the fact the Katrina chose to drink their blood, but she made peace with it because her only other option was too feed off of humans. And there was no way in hell Serenity would let her drink the blood of a human.**

"**Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay…" I tried reassuring her, but it was to no avail.**

"**I'm a monster! I killed an innocent little bunny!" she sobbed harder. The more she cried the louder the thunder would get and the wind was starting to pick up, yet the sky was still clear not a cloud in sight.**

"**No honey, you're not a monster, you couldn't help it, it's not your fault." I tried again. I hated seeing her like this.**

"**Yes I am!" She hissed at me. She snapped her head up, and glared at me and the next thing I know I'm flying backwards landing against a tall oak tree snapping it in half. It was like she had shoved me with her mind. I guess this is what they meant when they said our powers would fully mature the day of our sixteenth birthday.**

"**Serenity please, don't do this to yourself!" I begged her, one I had picked myself up.**

**(Serenity POV)**

**How could I murder that innocent little bunny in cold blood?! What kind of monster harms a cute little bunny?! Me that what kind! I'm so disgusted with myself! And Rayna...how can tell me that this is all okay?! It's not okay to kill! **

**Before I know what came over me I just snapped my head up to her and put all my anger out onto her, I just wanted her to get away from me. The next thing I know she's sailing through the air, like she had been tossed really hard, landing against a tall oak tree snapping it in half and landing on the ground twenty feet from where the tree used to be standing. Now all that was left was a jagged stump.**

**She picked herself up and looked at me with fear. Weather it was for me or her I wasn't sure. "Serenity please, don't do this to yourself!" she begged, tears now streaming down her face. **

**As I watched the tears fall down her face, something inside me calmed considerably…my feelings for the bunny put on the back burner. At this second my sister was more important. Composing myself I ran to her a vampire speed and launched myself into her arms and just sobbed with her. I had never meant to hurt her. She was the last person on the face of this earth that I wanted to hurt.**


	7. Meeting the Cullen's

**AN: previous author's note still applies. R&R!**

**Love You All! Chapter 8 coming up.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Cullen's**

**(Serenity POV)**

"**I'm so sorry for my freak out Rain." I apologized to Rayna, after we made it back to the house and I had calmed down. It just seems like our emotions are running on high today.**

"**It's okay Ren…besides it's not like I was any better, I almost cleaned out the fridge." She told me, cracking a smile. Trying to turn our situation into humor, even though it wasn't funny, but that was just Rayna always trying to look on the bright side of things.**

"**I don't understand…never before now have we craved blood and now it's all I can think about. I just want the sweet warm nectar running down my throat." I admitted, hanging my head in shame.**

"**It's all a part of turning sixteen and reaching your full maturity." Katrina told us coming into the living room where Rayna and I where lounging on the sofa. "You just need practice controlling the bloodlust, it's hard but it can be done…I mean just look at me I've been controlling it for over two hundred years now."**

"**How do you do it mom?" I questioned. The hunger was so strong.**

"**It's easy I don't think about it. If you don't think about it, it won't be as strong. Just think of something else…I think it's time to teach you girls to hunt so you won't want to rip out the humans throats." Katrina said with a sigh. **

"**Alright let's get to it because Dad and Bella are expecting us today at three thirty." Rayna said getting up out of her seat. Ah, Rayna, always the eager one.**

"**Right you're going to need to be well fed if you're going to be around Bella and Charlie." Katrina agreed with her. Was I the only one that had a problem with killing animals? I guess so…but I guess it's better to fed on an animal rather than a human.**

**After four hours Rayna and I finally got the hang of hunting. Rayna discovered that she like the taste of mountain lion better than anything, but not me I went for the big grizzly bears. I don't know why but their blood called to me the most, not to mention they're really vicious so I didn't feel as bad killing them. Going up against a grizzly bear is like being in a kill or be killed situation. We also found out that Rayna was very clean while feeding, but I on the other hand, was another story entirely, I had gotten the bears blood all over my clothes, and looked like I just stepped out of a horror movie.**

"**Serenity why don't you go get cleaned up before we head over to your father's." Katrina suggested as we made our way back home.**

"**Yeah you're probably right, wouldn't want everyone to see me like this. They might think I just got through murdering somebody." I replied as I ran ahead at vampire speed back to the house.**

**I quickly discarded my old bloody clothes and jumped in the shower to wash the rest of the blood off my skin. While in the shower I quickly shaved and washed my hair as well before getting out and drying off. I then pulled on a pair of baby blue satin boy-cut panties and a matching demi-cup bra, a black cross-front mesh top, a pair of electric blue low rise ultra skinny shredded denim jeans, and my favorite pair of black knee-high lace up converse with electric blue laces.**

**(Rayna POV)**

**Today was not turning out anything like I imagined for my sixteenth birthday. It was supposed to be happy, not filled with confusion. I may not be as emotional as Serenity at the moment, but, that doesn't mean that I'm not an emotional wreck on the inside. Her battle with herself is on the outside, while mine is completely in my head. That's just how I've always been, I tend to bottle things up until the just explode out of me. I guess I just have a little more control over my emotions than she does.**

**My head perked up a little when I caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent approaching our house. Who the hell could that be? Did Katrina invite someone over?**

_Ren! Do you smell that? _**I questioned Serenity with my mind because she was up in her room, and I was in mine.**

_Yeah…whoever it is there are more than one of them…you think mom invited over that friend of hers she was talking about? _**Came Serenity voice.**

_Probably... I'm going down to find out. Care to join me? _**I asked her.**

_Right behind you, Rain. _**That was good enough for me. I took off down the stairs, at human speed just in case it was a couple on humans, Serenity right behind me.**

**Katrina was in the living room with about seven other vampires, Serenity and I automatically went into defense mode, jumping in front our mother to protect her from the intruders. Great they found us already! Stupid Volturi!**

"**Rayna! Serenity! Simmer down! There not a part of the Volturi." Katrina hissed at us, and we just looked at our feet and apologized. **

"**Sorry…" I mumbled looking at my pink painted nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.**

"**It's quite alright dear; it's understandable that you would want to protect your mother." Came the smooth voice of their coven leader. "I'm Carlisle Cullen…" he said introducing himself. He has short cropped caramel blonde hair and warm topaz eyes, just like our mother; in fact all seven of them have the same matching topaz eyes. He's wearing a white button down shirt, with a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black loafers. "This is my wife Esme Cullen…" Esme has shoulder length wavy bronze hair with side swept bangs. She's wearing an emerald green knife pleat maxi dress and a pair of black caged pumps (with a five inch heel). "Our daughter Alice Cullen…" Alice has mid neck pixie cut charcoal black hair with emo cut bangs. She's wearing a faded yellow plunge halter top, a faded blue denim jean miniskirt, and a pair of faded yellow lace peep-toe pumps (with a four inch heel). "Her husband Jasper Hale…" Jasper has short shaggy emo skater dark golden blonde hair. He's wearing a navy blue ribbed tee, a pair of dark wash loose fit straight leg denim jeans, and a pair of slightly worn navy blue converse. "Our son Emmett Cullen…" Emmett has short kind of spiky charcoal black hair. He's wearing a white (wife beater) tank, a pair of black Nike basketball shorts, and a pair of white and black Nike running shoes. "His wife Rosalie Hale…" Rosalie has mid back straight layered dark golden blonde hair with side swept bangs. She's wearing a dark red open-back lace dress, and a pair of black crystal t-strap pumps (with a six inch heel). "And our son Edward Cullen." My eyes shifted over to Edward and my breath caught in my throat. He has to be the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. The only word I have to describe him is 'Adonis'. He has short tousled messy bronze 'sex' hair. He's wearing a black v-neck tee, a pair of faded blue loose fit boot-cut denim jeans, and a pair of black adidas skate shoes.**

**My eyes locked with Edwards and I couldn't help the blush from rising to my cheeks. I just hung my head letting my hair hide my blush. I then felt Serenity elbow me in the ribs, letting me know that I still hadn't responded to Carlisle.**

**After getting my blush under control I looked back up muttering another apology. "I'm Rayna Swan and this is my twin sister Serenity…of course you already know our mother." I replied pointing to Katrina. She was wearing a canary yellow chain-back dress, and a pair of black diamond peep-toe booties (with a five inch heel).**


	8. Werewolves?

**Chapter 8**

**Werewolves?**

**(Edward POV)**

"**To what do I owe the pleasure, Carlisle?" Katrina asked Carlisle., giving him a quizzical look.**

"**Well you did ask me to come by and meet the girls, so here I am." He told her.**

"**Well then by all means please do have a seat." She gestured towards the living room furniture, and we all obediently took a seat.**

**I tried to focus on Rayna and Serenity and see if I could read their minds but I came up blank. It was rather quite frustrating. I don't know what it is about Rayna but for some reason I'm drawn to her. I feel compelled to know everything about her. And it pissed me off to no end that I couldn't get inside her head. **_Why the hell can't I read their minds? _**I thought to myself.**

"**So you're a mind reader huh?" Rayna asked, eyeing me curiously.**

"**How…how did you know that?" I asked confused.**

"**I heard it in your mind… you were asking yourself why you couldn't read mine and Serenity's minds." She replied looking at me sheepishly. **

"**The two of you can read minds as well?" Carlisle questioned them.**

"**Uh-huh…we can also hold conversations with you if we wanted to all through our minds. We can also control the elements as well as manipulate the weather and we can fly. Also we can project a mental and physical shield." Serenity answered him.**

"**That's spectacular." Carlisle was clearly amazed, as well as he should be. I have to say these two girls are quite magnificent. Truly stunning.**

"**Can you demonstrate for us?" Carlisle will have a field day with these two.**

"**Alright, if we must." Rayna replied and she and Serenity stood up. "What would you like to see first?"**

"**How about the mind conversation thing?" I asked curious to know more.**

_Hello Edward. _**I heard Rayna's voice in my head.**

_So this is what it's like to be inside your head?_

_Yep, but you only get to know what choose for you to know. _** I looked up at her to find her smiling at me, which in turn I gave her my famous panty-dropping crooked grin that all the human girls seemed to love for some odd reason.**

**Rayna and Serenity took turns going around the room, saying hello to each of my family members in their minds. I only know this because I could hear them in everyone else's minds. Once that was done with serenity stuck booth her hands out palms up and I watched in amazement as they both caught on fire as if out of thin air, and the Rayna ran to the kitchen and glass of water, sat it down on the coffee table, she then proceeded to make the water flow through the air following the motions of her hands, it was even more amazing when she froze the water in the shape of heart and handed it to Alice. **

"**For these next few we'll have to go outside." Serenity commented as her and Rayna made their way out the door the rest of us close behind them.**

**Without warning both the girls launched ten feet into the air and just hovered there for a minute before coming back down. They then proceeded to make it snow but only over us, just as soon as it started though they made it stop, saying that it was very risky to manipulate the weather.**

"**Alright for our next trick we're going to need two of you to attack Carlisle and Edward." Rayna said, giving me a flirtatious wink.**

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jasper questioned them, looking to Carlisle for reassurance.**

"**It's alright Jasper; just give it your best shot." Carlisle said giving him the go ahead.**

**Without another word both Emmett and Jasper came flying at Carlisle and I, running at vampire speed, only to be knocked on their asses two feet in front of us. These two girls were mesmerizing, absolutely breathtaking.**

"**Holy shit! That was awesome!" Emmett hollered as he and Jasper picked themselves up off the ground.**

**(Serenity POV)**

**After the Cullen's left we headed over to Charlie's, he and Bella decided to take it upon themselves to throw Serenity and I a birthday party.. We were very thankful but it really wasn't necessary, when I brought this up Charlie had just said it was a way for him to introduce his other two daughters to his friends. So we just decided to go along with it for Charlie's sake, I mean he was our father after all and he had missed sixteen years of our lives.**

"**So these must be the lovely young ladies you were telling us about Charlie." An elderly man in a wheelchair said to Charlie as he wheeled over to us, a young girl who looked to be around mine and Rayna's age, and three boys close behind him.**

"**Yeah these are my two youngest, Rayna and Serenity, and their mother Katrina." Of course when mentioning Katrina he was a little colder. I don't really blame him, she did keep us from him, but it was only to protect him.**

"**It's nice to you ladies, I'm Billy Black…" Billy has mid neck straight shaggy charcoal black hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark brown leather jacket, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots that still looked brand spanking new. "My daughter Kalista…" Kalista has mid neck pixie cut dark velvet red hair with straight bangs and icy blue eyes. she's wearing a burnt orange elbow-sleeve scoop-neck Henley tee, a pair of dark wash low rise skinny jeans, and a pair of worn burnt orange knee-high lace-up converse with white laces. Now this was my kind of chick. "Her boyfriend Seth Clearwater..." Seth has short kind of shaggy messy dark mahogany brown hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing a faded red v-neck tee, a pair of off white cargo shorts, and a pair of red tony hawk skate shoes, with black laces. "Bells boyfriend Paul Uley…" Paul has short cropped spiky jet black hair styled into a Fohawk and dark chocolate brown eyes. "And my son Jacob." My eyes settled on this Jacob character and it was like the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt this strange pull wanting me to be closer to him, but I tried to ignore it, putting it at the back of my head. Jacob has short cropped spiky charcoal black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. he's wearing a black ribbed tank showing off his glorious muscles, a pair of white Nike basketball shorts, and a pair of black Nike running shoes.**

**Jacob was too busy talking with Seth and Paul to even pay attention to me. I have to admit it kind of hurt just a bit to have this beautiful creature ignoring me. I just shrugged it off and started up a conversation with Kalista, getting to know her better.**

**Something wasn't quite right here and I knew it in the back of my mind but I have been putting it off, just watching people from a distance. I also hadn't wanted to say anything to Charlie but this place was really starting to stink like wet dog. Also Charlie's guests ignored Katrina like she had the plague, as if these mere humans already knew what she was. I just kept getting this feeling that these people weren't just mere humans after all. Jacob had stepped outside earlier and he had yet to return, I wonder what was up with him? **

"**Okay I'm just going to put this out there and ask." Rayna said getting everyone's attention.**

"**Ask what dear?" Billy asked her.**

"**Why in the world are all of you not associating with my mother? I mean you're treating her as if she has some kind of disease or something." She said in a huff, yep she was getting pissed off, not only could you hear it in her voice but the ground started trembling. Uh-oh this isn't going to be good. Rayna is good at controlling her anger because she tended to bottle things up, so when she erupted it wasn't pretty or safe for anyone.**

_Rain, calm down! You don't want to accidently hurt anyone do you? _**I shot at her with my mind.**

_No! This is fucking ridicules they're treating her as if she's beneath them! _**I had to admit Rayna had a point, but hurting anyone wasn't going to make her feel any better.**

"**Rayna honey calm down its okay." Katrina said walking up to her placing her hand on her shoulder. "I understand why they're staying away from me…they know what I am, as do I know what they are."**

"**Wait…you know what they are? What are they?" I questioned curious.**

"**They're werewolves." Was her simple reply. Excuse me… Werewolves! They're our natural born enemies! What the hell are we doing associating with them?!**

**As if on cue Rayna and I both got into our defensive positions in front of Katrina, Charlie, and Bella. I would defend my family with my last dying breath and I wouldn't let a flea bitten mangy mutt sink their teeth into one of my family members!**


	9. Imprinted?

**AN: I don't own Twilight! Hope you enjoy! R&R! Love you all! Chapter 10 is on the way!**

**Chapter 9**

**Imprinted?**

**(Jacob POV)**

**I knew something was wrong as soon as I was once again in ear shot of Charlie and Bella's home. I had stepped away to take a breather, I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had finally imprinted. But I hadn't expected my soul mate to be half vampire! I mean a vampire really?! They're our sworn enemies! And know I'm bound to spend all eternity with one? Life had a cruel way of showing me it cared. I guess I can find the irony in this situation though.**

**Making my way back into the house, I was met with a surprise. Serenity and Rayna were crouched in front of Bella, Charlie, and Katrina ready to attack the first of our kind that got near either one of them. Paul being protective of Bella just wolfed out and was about to attack Serenity, who was closest to him. An instant fear shot through me and before I knew what I was doing I had transformed as well and jumped in front of Serenity to protect her, just as Paul lunged at her. With a feral growl Paul instantly stopped his attack. I knew he knew what was going through my mind, he know knew that I had imprinted on Serenity. It is a part of our law that we can't hurt one of our own, and being imprinted makes them one of us no matter what their species. The penalty for harming another's mate is death. Understanding that Bella wasn't in any danger and that he couldn't harm Serenity, Paul had transformed back into his human form. I too returned to my human form.**

"**Why'd you protect me? I could have handled him on my own ya know." Serenity asked her silver gray eyes full of questions. Questions that I wasn't quite sure I could answer just yet. But I would try to the best of my ability.**

"**Because I love you." I told her bluntly. There really wasn't a way to sugar coat it, that's what imprinting was. And I knew that she loved me too, even if she didn't want to admit it.**

"**You can't love me! You don't even know me! What the hell do you mean you love me?!" she was trying to look pissed, but she was blushing the entire time.**

"**It's what my kind likes to call imprinting, and I have imprinted on you…you shall have my love and devotion for all of eternity." I told her walking closer, placing my warmer than normal hand on the slightly cooler than normal cheek forcing her to look me in the eyes, daring her to deny that she loves me too.**

"**Get your slimy paws off my sister!" Rayna hissed and with her abilities she shoved me halfway across the room without even touching me. Without warning she had me hoisted up to the ceiling, and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it.**

"**Rayna stop! Don't hurt him! Please!" Serenity was begging her sister to release me but it was useless Rayna was too pissed off. Rayna just shoved Serenity to the side and focused all her anger on me. With the hand that she was using to hoist me in the air she started clenching her fist and I started to choke. It was like she was crushing my windpipes. I could no longer breathe and I was starting to lose consciousness. Just everything started to go black I was released and dropped to the ground. **

"**Are you okay?" Serenity asked through her tears.**

**Now that Rayna wasn't choking the life out of me I was completely fine. Managing to smile at her I reached up and wiped the tears from the eyes. "Never better." I replied honestly, when she was with me I was better than okay I was complete.**

**I was shocked as hell when she crashed her lips to mine in a soft passionate kiss. Our lips melded together like they were made to fit together like a puzzle. We only broke apart when the other people in the room started clearing their throats letting us know that they were in fact still in the room.**

"**I'm so sorry Jacob! I don't know what came over me! Ever since my powers hit their full capacity I haven't really been able to control them when my emotions are out of whack." Rayna cried hugging up to Charlie who was trying to sooth her by rubbing her back and shoulders.**

"**Honestly Rayna its okay, I understand." I told her as I got up off the floor where I had fallen. "I just now know not to piss you off." I tried to make her laugh but that was a no go, so I just turned my attention back to Serenity and added, "either of you." as I kissed her temple lovingly.**

**(Edward POV)**

**It's been a week since I met the love of my existence. I was dying to see Rayna again. It was like she called to me and all I wanted to do was hold her, and protect her from all the horrors of the world. I don't know about the rest of my family but I vow to protect her and her family from the Volturi if it's the last thing I ever do. I think maybe I should talk to Carlisle about this. He'll know what to do. Running downstairs I kissed Esme on the cheek letting her know that I was going to see Carlisle. Hopping into my silver 2012 Volvo S80 T6 Sedan, and sped down the streets of Forks to the Hospital.**

"**Edward!" Gloria squealed as I approached the front desk. Ugh! This woman really is a vile creature, every time I come to see Carlisle she makes it a habit to throw herself at me and offer me sexual favors…never going to happen! Not even if she was the last woman on earth.**

"**Gloria." I greeted her civilly. I may not like her but I wasn't going to be rude to her. "Is Carlisle in his office?"**

"**Hold on let me check." She held up her finger as she paged Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen…Edward's here to she you sir…yes sir."**

"**He'll see you." she told me giving me a smile, and running her fingertips over my forearm.**

"**Thank you." I couldn't get away from her fast enough. She decided to be handsy and smack me on the ass as I turned to make my way to Carlisle's office.**

"**Edward son, what can I help you with?" Carlisle asked as I entered his office.**

"**How did you know that Esme was the one you wanted to spend all eternity with?" as soon as the question was out of my mouth his eyes got as big as saucers. Curiosity filling his topaz orbs. **

"**I knew the moment I looked at her…us vampires aren't very different from Werewolves when it comes to the way we love, finding our mates is just the same as when a werewolf imprints…why do you want to know son, has it happened to you."**

"**I think so Carlisle…ever since I first laid eyes on Rayna Swan she literally took my breath away, and I can't get her out of my head. I haven't seen her in a week and there's like this physical pain in my chest telling me I need to be with her. I know it's soon but I feel as if I already love her. I feel like I need to be with her every second of every day…am I going crazy Carlisle?" As I spilled my guts to Carlisle, the grin on his face just kept getting bigger and bigger.**

"**Of course you're not crazy Edward; you've just finally found your mate. I'm happy for you, son!" Carlisle smiled at me clapping me on the back.**

"**Well, I've decided that I want to be with her and I'm going to do everything I can to keep her safe from the Volturi." I told Carlisle in all seriousness.**

"**Well son, you're our family and if you want to be with her then that makes her family as well and we protect our family so your mother and I will protect her as well."**


	10. Together at Last

**AN: I don't own twilight I just get to play around with it. R&R! Hope you enjoy! Love you all!**

**Chapter 10**

**Together at Last**

**(Rayna POV)**

**It's been a week since I seen his gorgeous face. I wish I could see him again but he probably thinks I'm just some immature little girl. Serenity and Jacob have been joined at the hip all week and being lovey-dovey, and frankly its making me quite sick. It also makes me want to see Edwards sexy face even more, even if can't be anything more than friends. I don't know why I feel this strong connection to Edward...but not seeing his for some reason physically hurts me, there is this constant aching in my chest. Jake, Kalista, and Seth all decided that they were going to go to school with Serenity and I, so they had their parents transfer them from the school on the reservation to Forks High. I'm happy about that just for the fact I'll have somebody I know there besides Bella. The first day of the new school year is today and I'm kind of nervous because Serenity and I are only going to be sophomores. I don't know if were ready to be around a bunch of humans yet, what if the hunger is over whelming and I snap and drain a delicious little human of all their tasty blood? What if someone pisses me off and I accidently blow up the school and everyone in it? This is the stuff that runs through my mind constantly because I don't have complete control over my emotions yet, and if I can't control my emotions my magic is out of control as well.**

"**Hurry up Rain! I don't want to be late!" Serenity yelled banging on my door, pulling me from my thoughts.**

**I took a quick look in the floor mirror pushed up against the wall. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and I had a light amount of makeup; powder foundation, three layers of gray eye-shadow (to give myself the Smokey eye look), black eyeliner and mascara (I went a little darker on the eyeliner to make my silver gray eyes pop), and one coat of light pink strawberry flavored lip gloss. I was wearing a white cotton eyelet corset top, a pair of hot pink low rise ultra skinny denim jeans, and a pair of white knee-high belted platform boots (with a five inch heel). I was looking mighty gorgeous if I do say so myself.**

**I grabbed my black and pink side-bag and headed downstairs. I found Serenity in the Kitchen eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. Her hair hung straight down her back and she only had on black eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a electric blue emo style corset top, a pair of black low rise ultra skinny shredded denim jeans, and her favorite pair of electric blue knee-high lace-up converse with black laces.**

"**All ready." I spoke alerting her of my presence. I noticed that Katrina wasn't here so that must mean she already left for work. She got a job down at the station working with Charlie, she's his new secretary. Maybe it will bring the two of them back together, at least I hope so.**

"**Well I'm done eating do we can go." She told me as she put her now empty bowl in the dishwasher. She then walked to the fridge and grabbed out two bottles of the animal blood that we had stored in there for when we didn't have time to hunt. "We should probably drink these before we go to school so the hunger isn't as strong." She added, winking at me. I knew she was listening to my earlier inner monologue, she is always digging around in my head, of course I don't blame her because I do the same thing. I didn't reply, I just opened the bottle and chugged it, tossing it in the trash on my way out the door.**

"**Oh and we're taking my baby today." She told me as she entered the driver side of her Corvette. I just nodded and slipped into the passenger side. "Okay seriously Rain, why are you being so quiet? I mean your mind is a complete blank right now." She questioned me with a frustrated sigh.**

"**I'm just really nervous, first day jitters and all that." Was my monotone reply.**

"**It'll be fine…we'll be fine." She said trying to make me feel better. Unfortunately it wasn't working.**

"**How do you know it'll be fine?! What if I accidently kill someone?!" I hissed at her. A lone tear slid down my cheek.**

"**I just know okay…you'll be fine because I'll be with you all day and I'll make sure you don't slip up." Her pep talk wasn't helping me one bit, but I forced myself to smile at her and push the fear to the back of my mind.**

**We arrived at the school approximately ten minutes after leaving the house, only due to Serenity's speed driving. Of course with us being half vampire we enjoyed the thrill of speed. We pulled into the parking lot and parked in between a white 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Sport Utility and a cherry red 2012 BMW 6-series 650i convertible. Forks may be a small town but everyone sure does have expensive looking cars, there were only very few clunkers in the parking lot, the worst of them being an old red rusted bulb cab Chevrolet truck. That truck looked like it was about to fall apart, I personally would never be caught dead driving that piece of crap. I feel sorry for its owner.**

"**Oh hey look Ren, there's Jake, Kali, and Seth." I told Serenity pointing across the parking lot where Jacob was pulling into the parking lot in his midnight blue 2012 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid Sport Utility SUV. I smiled at bit as I watched Serenity's face light up like a little kid in the candy store.**

"**Come on Rain lets go greet them." She said excitedly as we got out of the car, locking it up behind us. once we made it over to them Serenity threw herself into Jacob's arms and planted a big ole' kiss on his lips. I turned my attention to Kalista and Seth to give them some privacy.**

**Kalista's hair was spiked up in all directions in the back and her bangs were hanging down the sides of her face reaching the bottom of her chin and she like Serenity just had on black eyeliner and Mascara. She's wearing a bright red elbow sleeve tee, a pair of white low rise pencil jeans, and a pair of red knee-high lace-up converse with white laces. Seth was wearing a light green T-shirt (with a NASCAR logo on the front of it), a pair of dark wash loose fit straight leg denim jeans, and a pair of white adidas running shoes with black laces.**

"**So how are you guys this morning?" I asked them with a forced smile. It's not that I wasn't happy to see them it's just that that nagging little fear was still at the back of my mind, trying to break free and consume me till I snap. **

"**I've been great…how about you?" Kalista was the first one to speak up, as she greeted me with a small hug.**

"**I've been okay, could be better, but I'm okay." I replied honestly, as I gave Seth a small hug in greeting as well.**

**Besides Jacob, Kalista, Seth, and Paul, the rest of his 'pack' haven't exactly been very welcoming to Serenity and I. They haven't been rude or anything but they haven't been completely nice either. They don't like us because we are supposed to be sworn enemies, but I strongly believe that we can bring both all three worlds together if we'd just stop with I instantly hate you because your different than me behavior. I mean shit supernaturals have been living in peace with the humans for centuries, so why can't we get along with each other? It's pathetically ridicules if you ask me.**

"**Good morning Rain." Jacob greeted me with a bright smile and a warm hug, once he was finished lip locking with Serenity. He was wearing a white ribbed tank, a pair of black Nike basketball shorts, and a pair of black and white Nike running shoes.**

"**Morning Jake." I replied hugging him back. Jacob had become like a big brother to me, in the past week he had become very protective of Serenity and I.**

"**Hey look Rain, its Edward." As soon as Serenity mentioned Edward my head snapped up and I started franticly searching for him. A genuine smile lit up my face when I saw him chatting with his siblings near the entrance of the school. Edward was wearing a black V-neck tee, a pair of faded blue loose fit boot-cut denim jeans, and a pair of black vans skate shoes with white laces. He was looking sexy as ever with his perfectly tousled messy bronze 'sex' hair. I just wanted to jump his bones and run my fingers through his luscious locks. I shook my head and looked over to his siblings. Alice was wearing a faded yellow drop-waist crochet sweater dress and a pair of black Mary Jane platform pumps with a four inch heel. Jasper is wearing a maroon-ish red t-shirt (with a dr. pepper logo on it), a pair of faded blue straight leg denim jeans, and a pair of red converse with black laces. Rosalie is wearing a red strapless ruffle bra top dress and a pair of white mesh cut-out sandals with a five inch heel. Emmett was wearing a white V-neck tee, a pair of dark wash loose fit boot-cut denim jeans and a pair of white Nike running shoes with black laces. All five of them looked like they had just stepped off the cover of Vogue magazine.**

**I decided to dig into Edwards head a little before I went over there and greeted them. But as soon as I got into his head I was hit with the images of every person around him, and quickly jumped right back out of his head, deciding I would just stick with a mental conversation.**

_Hey, Edward! _**I pushed the thought to him. I laughed a little when he jumped and started searching around for me.**

_Rayna? _**He questioned with his mind.**

_The one and only, turn around and you'll see me. _**He did as I said and slowly turned around and smiled when his eyes landed on me, causing me to smile as well.**

_I've missed you all week. _**Edwards admittance surprised me, maybe my feelings weren't one sided after all.**

_Really? I've missed you too…I thought I was never going to see you again. _**I told him truthfully, pouting.**

_You can see me to the end of time if you'll have me. _**As soon as the thought reached me I knew my answer. I took off at a human paced run and jumped into his arms and attacked his mouth with my own. His arms snaked around me and held me up by the cheeks of my ass, I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. Not that I minded anyways. We melded together like two puzzle pieces, our lips and tongues locked in a battle for dominance. **


	11. Lots of Passion

**AN: I don't own anything twilight! Hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 12 is on its way! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been a little busy…**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lots of Passion**

**(Edward POV)**

**At last Rayna and I were together. I was a little surprised when she barreled into me a crushed her lips to mine, but I wasn't complaining because the feel of her lips on mine was amazing. **

**As we broke apart she muttered a soft little 'yes' and slid down my body and hugged herself to my chest. I just wrapped my arms around her and placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. I couldn't be happier; she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. This past week had been hell on me because I wasn't able to see her beautiful face.**

"**Are you two done with the PDA or are you going to start fucking each other in the parking lot?" Emmett said chuckling but he instantly stopped when Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.**

"**Don't be so fucking vulgar Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie hissed at him.**

"**Sorry Rosie…" Emmett apologized hanging his head in shame. Emmett was so whipped it wasn't even funny, all Rosalie had to do was bat her eyes and he dropped whatever it was he was doing and did as she commanded.**

"**Hey Rayna! How have you been?" Alice spoke up, snatching Rayna out of my grasp and squeezed her in greeting. I let a chuckle slip past my lips as Alice started slightly bouncing with her. Alice was like the freaking energizer bunny, she was always so full of life.**

"**I've been great Alice, how about you?" Rayna giggled as Alice finally released her and she slipped back under my arm.**

**The day has been going by pretty fast and unfortunately for Rayna and me, we don't have any classes together because I'm a senior and she's a sophomore. But at least we have lunch together. Lunch…now that was an interesting part of the day, not only did Rayna sit with us but so did her sisters, Serenity, and Bella, and Jacob Black, Kalista Black, and Seth Clearwater. Needless to say Rosalie wasn't too happy to have the wolves sitting with us, but apparently Jacob had imprinted on Serenity, so they were there to protect her. I guess I can put aside our differences, especially if it means more protection for the girls. These two girls really are changing the rules of all three of our worlds, but maybe that's a good thing.**

"**Why does every one keep staring at us?" Rayna asked me as I walked her to her car, which was coincidently parked in between Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's convertible.**

"**Because you're new, and you're with me…" I told her honestly. I'm pretty sure she's heard some of the thoughts going the student body's minds. Most of the girls' thoughts were bitchy and the guys…don't even get me started on those vile thoughts! No one is getting in Rayna's 'pants' but me!**

"**Yeah well I don't like them staring at me…it makes me feel like a freak…" she told me as she hung her head.**

**I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face to mine. "You most definitely are not a freak, more like the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth." With that being said I brought her lips to mine in a passionate kiss.**

"**God I love it when you kiss me." She admitted sheepishly.**

"**Yeah well I love kissing you." I told her placing another chaste kiss on her lips, before releasing her. "I'll be over later this afternoon." I added before getting into Emmett's jeep.**

**(Jacob POV)**

**I was none too happy about Rayna being with that vile lecherous leech, but I guess I'd just have to deal with it for Serenity's sake. I'm willing to put aside our differences for her, hell I'd do anything for her. If being with Serenity means spending loads of time with the Vamps, then I guess so be it. There's a battle to the death coming our way eventually, and I guess having the Cullen's on our side isn't so bad. I have to admit they are a pretty powerful coven, and if I'm going to be fighting alongside Vampire's then I'm glad it them.**

"**Hey, where are you?" Serenity asked me as she waved her small feminine hand in front of my face to get my attention.**

"**Sorry beautiful, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment." I told her wrapping my right arm around her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure you know what I was thinking." I added with a smile.**

"**Actually I don't…I can pick and choose who's mind I want to read, but I wouldn't want anyone in my head, so I don't really get into other people's minds unless their lying to me, or I want to have a privet conversation." She explained to me as she snuggled up to my side. We were currently up in her room sitting on her bed.**

"**Well it's nice to know you won't be invading my privacy all the time." I joked with her. Honestly I could care less if she reads my mind because I have nothing to hide from her.**

"**Just promise you won't lie to me?" she asked looking up at me with her orbs of silver.**

**I placed my hand on her cheek and gazed into her mesmerizing eyes for a moment before replying. "I swear to you that I would rather die than lie to you, or hurt you in any kind of way." I was being 100% honest with her. If it came down to my life or hers, I'd choose hers. Her life is worth way more to me than my own, and no matter what she comes first above all else. She is my life now…**

"**You don't know how much that really means to me." She told me before crushing her lips to mine in an out of this world mind bending passionate kiss.**

**Without warning she had straddled my lap in an attempt to get closer somehow. I let a moan escape past my lips as she grinded herself down on my every growing erection. If she didn't stop grinding herself on me I was most likely to embarrass myself. Breaking the kiss I took a deep breath and placed my hands on her hips to still her motions. But that didn't deter her, she just kissed down my jaw line to my neck where she playfully scraped her teeth across the skin, she then began sucking and biting on my neck. She was marking me as hers where everyone could see it. Of course, just the thought of everyone knowing who I belonged to, only turned me on more. I wrapped one of my hands in her hair and pulled her back from my neck only to attack her lips with an animalistic passion.**


End file.
